Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez
by Calamithy
Summary: OS Heero Yuy, ex combattant hors-pair en basket jaunes, ex soldat dit parfait en cycliste, garde du corps professionnel taciturne. Et peut-être bientôt au chômage. Suite. Heero Yuy est un homme occupé. Heero Yuy est un homme. Mini fic happy bday to me ! O
1. Oblivious

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Quand Duo Maxwell se voit imposer un fact checking, est-ce un reality check ?**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Heero Yuy, ex combattant hors-pair en basket jaunes, ex soldat dit parfait en cycliste, garde du corps professionnel. Et peut-être bientôt au chômage.**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot. Je vous réponds ce soir !**

**Fic pour qui ? : **Une mini fic happy bday to me sans prétention ! Et oui j'ai 35 automnes :D (et j'en parais 25, ça me vaut de me faire draguer par des mômes ou par des vieux. Le juste milieu c'est sympa aussi !). Ces derniers temps ont été particulièrement rock n roll, emploi du temps de dingue auquel s'est greffé une fonction juridique que j'ai failli effectuer. Et à la dernière minute je n'ai pas pu. Donc je profite d'un petit peu de temps pour écrire un peu, vu que j'ai à peine le temps de le faire. Alors c'est pour moi et c'est pour vous ^^

** day :)**

**Enormes câlins à :ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse ! Mes très chères Dames Lysénéa et Antocyane*Mission Impossible, Tampon Mithy Approves en OR* et mon petit hamster américain *j'ai pas oublié ma promesse number 13 :D***

* * *

**Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez**

**T**

**Bureau d'un Duo Maxwell surbooké, 14 novembre AC 203, 11H00**

**T**

Du travail à n'en plus finir.

Tas de tas de dossiers, ordinateur, téléphones.

Des murs beiges et nus si ce n'est un portrait. Des meubles sobres façon bois mais surtout blindés comme les murs, comme l'homme ici, dans son uniforme kaki légèrement froissé, protocole oblige.

Assis, concentré sur son siège, compulsant, annotant, rectifiant, rentrant de nouvelles données.

La porte s'ouvre.

Le portrait parle.

**T**

- Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Je peux te parler ?

**T**

La porte se referme. Des pas légers et sûrs se font entendre.

Une mine blafarde, une natte mousseuse et des yeux injectés de sang relèvent la tête sur un regard cyan, une queue de cheval impeccable, une tenue militaire protocolaire blanche et bottes assorties.

Quelques secondes.

Un sourire rose naturel engageant quoique vacillant devant un regard qui retourne à ses dossiers sans cesser son office.

**T**

- Je suppose que non sinon tu me l'aurais jouée un peu plus formel mais je demande just in case: çà un rapport avec le boulot ?

- Oui et non.

**T**

La voix est claire, douce, sachant se faire respecter et surtout, obéir.

Mais les yeux injectés de sang n'en ont cure.

**T**

- Ok. Si c'est plus non que oui, on va attendre la pause dej. Parce que je suis un peu au boulot, là et que la pile elle descend pas, sauf ton respect.

**T**

Fin de non recevoir. Merci d'être venu. Referme la porte derrière toi.

Cordialement,

**T**

- On va dire que c'est autant oui que non parce que ça peut avoir une incidence directe sur ma sécurité.

**T**

Nous y voilà.

Mais le rythme de travail ne cesse pas.

La voix claire et douce s'oppose à une langue-fouet.

**T**

- C'est clairement pas à toi que je vais apprendre le protocole, Réléna.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… « Vois...

- d'abord avec Heero, c'est le premier concerné »

**T**

La dignitaire a terriblement envie d'ajouter « gnagnagna »

Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle se contente d'approcher du bureau.

A pas de louve.

Le joker ne peut être déraisonnable qu'en dehors des heures de bureau.

**T**

- Justement.

- Il va me chier Big Ben si tu le court-circuites et tu le sais. Alors tu vois d'abord avec lui et après, si nécessaire, on en reparle.

- Non mais je ne peux pas aller parler à Heero puisque je souhaiterais te parler de Heero.

**T**

Les pas s'arrêtent.

Cible verrouillée.

**T**

- Il a un problème ?

- Oui, de vue.

**T**

L'Agent Maxwell fronce les sourcils, toujours concentré.

Madame La Ministre se demande s'il n'est pas une femme, en fin de compte.

Multitâches.

Mais si patiente, si diplomate, si douce, soit-elle…

A un moment il allait devoir cesser.

**T**

- Il y a une faille de sécurité ?

- Non. Il ne voit pas que je l'aime.

**T**

Ah, il venait de s'arrêter.

Ah non, il tournait une page.

Il s'en fout en fait.

**T**

- Euh si, il le voit. Il n'est juste pas intéressé. Et je m'en tiendrais là pour les commentaires parce qu'avec tout le respect que je te dois, ça vous regarde.

**T**

Le ton de la Ministre se fait implacable.

**T**

- Un homme qui a des problèmes de vue peut ne pas voir le danger. Toi, tu vois que je l'aime.

- Tu parles d'un exploit…

- Tu es aussi bon que lui, tes états de service sont exceptionnels, tu es professionnel, hautement respecté, sympathique et j'ai confiance en toi. J'envisage de te confier ma sécurité.

- Smooth. Mais si tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me parler de l'intelligence sociale de Heero tu peux repartir.

**T**

Il ne lève toujours pas la tête.

**T**

- Je parle de vue.

- Tu noies le poisson mais c'est pas grave.

- Il y a des poissons sur L2 ? Tu sais s'ils ont des bons yeux, eux ?

- Réléna. Heero voit très bien que tu l'aimes. Il n'est juste pas intéressé.

- Pourquoi, il est gay ?

- Dis donc ça va les chevilles ?

**T**

Toujours pas.

**T**

- Très bien merci, la fausse modestie ne sert à rien. Tu n'aimes pas le mensonge, non ?

- Pas faux.

- Je sais. Alors ? Il est gay ?

- Euh je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire je m'en fous. C'est sa vie privée.

- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il n'est pas aveugle ? Ou qu'il n'est pas intéressé ?

- Le fait qu'on ait cette discussion.

**T**

Il allait cesser de travailler à un moment ?

Une femme détestait avoir l'impression de parler dans le vide.

**T**

- D'un même fait on fait des déductions différentes. Tu n'as pas plus de certitudes que moi.

- T'as pas tort. Il n'y a que lui qui sache vraiment. Mais ce que je sais avec certitude c'est que, d'après les derniers examens et compte tenu du fait qu'il soit sur le terrain, il a une vue parfaite. Je te suggère donc d'aller te faire voir… euh dans son bureau.

**T**

Ne pas perdre patience.

Elle savait que si elle le touchait, il la jetterait dehors sans ménagement.

Un homme occupé était un taureau à approcher avec prudence.

Se faire encorner n'était pas une solution.

**T**

- Je suis peut-être un peu trop subtile pour lui…

- Allons Réléna, tu as la subtilité d'un far breton qui se prétendrait sans beurre.

**T**

Elle retient à peine un « tu veux dire que je suis grosse, c'est çà ? »

Mais ce ne serait ni professionnel, ni judicieux.

**T**

- De toute façon même s'il était intéressé, il ferait passer son devoir avant la passion.

- Et tu sais çà comment si tu ne le connais pas suffisamment pour savoir avec certitude s'il t'aime ou pas ? A un moment donné faut arrêter de fantasmer Heero, quoi.

- Je ne le fantasme pas, je le connais !

**T**

Il hausse les épaules sans la regarder.

Encore.

Il l'écoute. Il lui répond.

**T**

- Si tu le dis. Perso, pour ce qui est de ce qu'il ressent pour toi et dont je me fous complètement, sans te manquer de respect, moi je parle plus par logique qu'en connaissance de cause.

- Comme moi !

**T**

Il l'écoute. Il lui répond.

Encore.

**T**

- On n'a pas la même logique, Réléna.

**T**

Il l'écoute. Il lui répond. Il l'insupporte, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer, non.

Il en fallait plus à Réléna Peacecraft pour être désarçonnée.

**T**

- Que voudrais-tu que je pense ? Il m'a offert un ours en peluche. Et on s'est déjà embrassé, c'était si doux…

- Ah bon ? C'était quand ?

**T**

Elle décide de sortir son arme de destruction massive.

Les cents pas.

Les cents pas sur une surface lisse.

Les cents pas avec des talons de 7 centimètres.

Les cents pas sonores, réguliers, hypnotiques.

Puis la voix se pose, parfaitement raccord.

Parfaitement orchestré.

**T**

- C'était après l'opération Blind Target. Je ne peux penser que mon statut l'ait effrayé puisqu'il le connaissait parfaitement quand il a mis sa langue dans ma bouche.

**T**

Parfaitement orchestré mais il travaille encore.

**T**

- You have a point.

- Peut-être que j'embrasse mal ?

- … C'était il y a quoi, 6 ans ?

- Oh, oui...

- Et Il ne s'est rien passé depuis ?

**T**

Parfaitement orchestrée mais elle le travaille au corps.

**T**

- Non. J'aurais peut-être dû le rattraper et coucher directement avec lui pour sceller notre attirance commune plutôt que de le laisser m'embrasser et partir en pensant que je ne le mérite pas ou tout autre chose.

- Euh, t'emballes pas…

**T**

Clac, clac, clac, clac, clac.

Gauche, droite.

Les talons se font entendre.

La louve se fait toréra.

**T**

- Peut-être que j'aurais dû partir en même temps que lui… peut-être a-t-il déduit que je ne l'aimais pas à ce moment-là.

- Attends. Tu viens de passer de la « nana qui se monte la tête avec des conneries » à la « nana qui a éventuellement vécu un truc inachevé qui perturbe son feng-shui interne », ça fait un choc.

- J'aurais ptet dû coucher le premier soir.

**T**

Clac, clac, clac, clac.

Toréra militaire.

Droite, gauche.

Ne lève pas le nez de ses dossiers malgré l'estocade.

Pourtant les hommes détestent les TMI. Too Much Information.

**T**

- Réléna, 6 ans c'est long pour un mec donc perso je pense que t'as aucune chance. Ça manque de tact mais c'est mon opinion. Tu te fais des films mais il t'a quand même donné un bout de pelloche.

- Alors tu me comprends ?

- Non parce que je laisserais pas 6 ans passer si je kiffe quelqu'un, surtout si on s'est déjà embrassés. Et si je comprends pas un truc, je demande. Et si on me répond pas je dégage.

- Raison de plus pour y aller pour moi. Toi tu le connais, tu sais t'y prendre avec lui. Je ne sais visiblement pas m'y prendre pour obtenir des informations de celui que j'aime au grand jour mais qui me regarde avec ses lunettes de soleil…

**T**

Clac, clac, clac, clac.

Gauche, droite.

Ne lève pas le nez de ses dossiers. Imperturbable.

**T**

- Non, non ça suffit les conneries. Sur le terrain, en tant qu'ami discret mais présent, je le connais mais en dehors de çà j'en sais pas plus que toi. Alors tu prends ton courage à deux mains, tu vas le voir au lieu de t'écouter parler dans mon bureau vu que je suis incapable de te donner les réponses que tu souhaites. Et tu lui demandes.

- Tu veux pas lui demander pour moi ?

**T**

Clac, clac, clac, clac.

Gauche… Arrêt.

ArrêtS.

**T**

- J'ai passé l'âge de jouer les pigeons voyageurs, Réléna. Vas-y toi-même, comme une grande. Tu obtiendras une réponse claire qui à mon avis ne te plaira pas. Mais au moins ça te permettra d'avancer.

**T**

Reprise du travail.

Soit.

Reprise des cent pas.

Clac, clac, clac, clac.

Gauche… droite.

**T**

- Je ne me sens pas assez à l'aise pour demander.

- Dans ce cas, demande à Trowa. Il est très proche de Heero. Plus proche que moi.

**T**

Catégorique.

**T**

- Non. Je comprends mal les silences de Trowa, je ne saurais donc déchiffrer sa réponse.

- Dans ce cas demande à Quatre et à son empathie.

- Il est en déplacement et refuse de prendre mes appels.

- Un sixième sens…

- Pardon ?

- Un sixième sens. Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ou quoi ?

**T**

Clac, clac, clac, clac.

Droite. Gauche.

Une veine grossit sur une tempe.

**T**

- Ben indirectement je suis ton…

- Heero est directement concerné, pas moi. Personne ne réglera tes problèmes à ta place alors tu y vas. Est-ce que je gouverne à ta place, moi ? Non. Alors c'est bon. Pas que j'ai pas de compassion mais je m'en fous.

- …

- Je veux dire, pas pendant mes heures de boulot avec une pile qui descend pas.

- Non.

**T**

Clac, clac, clac.

Une veine grossit un peu plus même si le ton grave, mâle, reste mesuré.

**T**

- Quoi j'ai une illusion d'optique ? Tu la vois descendre ma pile pendant qu'on parle de vos nombrils à Heero et à toi ? Je te dirais bien ouvertement casse-toi mais tu sais ce que c'est le protocole.

- Non, j'ai trop peur de lui demander, de le déranger. Je préfère encore le virer pour mauvaise vue. Ce sera plus facile qu'une confrontation.

- Tu peux pas le déranger mais moi si. Attends, tu peux pas le déranger mais tu peux le virer ? ça va pas, non ?

**T**

Clac, clac, clac, CLAQ.

Un talon se casse mais elle reste droite malgré sa cheville douloureuse.

Elle ne jure pas, s'arrête, fait volte-face.

Et pour la première fois elle hurle.

Et pour la deuxième fois il la regarde.

Mais ne travaille plus.

**T**

- Je PMS, Ok ? Je suis PAS logique ! Je veux des réponses mais j'en ai PAAAS ! Je vais voir quelqu'un d'intelligent et de gentil qui veut pas m'aider ! Alors autant le virer ce sera plus simple !

- Mais enfin on ne vire pas quelqu'un comme ça !

**T**

Elle arrache l'autre talon à la force de ses hormones.

Elle reprend sa marche en direction du bureau.

A pas de louve éclopée.

Elle jette ses talons à la poubelle aux pieds de l'Agent Maxwell, telle une offrande.

Elle pose les deux mains sur la table, avance le buste, plonge son regard cyan devenu bleu acier dans les yeux injectés de sang.

Un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

Un mot.

**T**

- Chiche.

**T**

Une goutte de sueur glisse sur une veine gonflée.

* * *

**OWARI ?**

Alors, chiche ?

Gnéhéhé.

Fact checking: Réléna décrypte des faits avec Duo. Des choses qu'elle a réellement vécu.

Reality check: Face à ses faits, Duo prend conscience que Réléna a peut-être des raisons de s'accrocher... ou pas :D

Double reality check: Réléna est le boss. Point.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Je ne vous oublie pas, ça me manquait d'écrire un peu, vu que je n'écris plus aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

Contente que ça me manque parce que quand ça me manque pas… je peux rester 8 ans sans écrire :D

A bientôt,

Mithy *happy*


	2. Obvious

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Quand Duo Maxwell se voit imposer un fact checking, est-ce un reality check ?**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé Global ? Heero Yuy, ex combattant hors-pair en basket jaunes, ex soldat dit parfait en cycliste, garde du corps professionnel. Et peut-être bientôt au chômage.  
**

**Résumé de cet OS : Heero Yuy est un homme occupé. Heero Yuy est un homme.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, c'est adorable ! Je vous réponds après avoir posté !**

**Fic pour qui ? : **Une mini fic happy bday to me sans prétention ! Une suite pour vous ! J'aime bien les fins ouvertes mais on m'a gentiment gratouillé la fibre escritouilleuse. Du coup, voici une suite !

**Enormes câlins à :ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse ! Mes très chères Dames Lysanéa et Antocyane*Mission Impossible, Tampon Mithy Approves en OR MASSIF :D*, ma petite Gangnam Style Qui Se reconnaîtra et qui m'a némue, ma petite Fredka qui a illuminé ma journée avec ses adorables epic fails :D et qui m'a touchée, et mon petit hamster américain que j'aime et auquel je souhaite un bon retour *j'ai commencé ma number 13 :D Si si !***

* * *

**Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez**

**T**

**Obvious  
**

**T  
**

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, 2 étages plus haut, même jour**

**T**

Du travail à n'en plus finir, c'est sûr.

Tas de tas de dossiers évidemment, ordinateur dernier cri, téléphones satellites, placés au millimètre près sur un plan de travail.

Des murs beiges et nus si ce n'est un portrait officiel qu'il arrivait encore à voir en peinture malgré la surexposition.

Des meubles sobres façon bois mais surtout blindés comme les murs, comme l'homme ici.

Kevlar noir comme il boit son café, noir de ses cheveux plus courts à ses pieds bootsé.

Un holster sur la poitrine, un brassard rouge aux lettres d'or « BG », BodyGuard sur l'épaule droite, protocole oblige.

Un blouson kaki sur le dossier de son siège, Preventer oblige.

Assis, concentré, tapant à un rythme frénétique sur le clavier, attendant que Réléna en termine avec sa « discussion privée avec Une », avec ordre de couper le micro pendant 1 heure. Réléna entrerait en contact avec lui si l'entretien était écourté ou prolongé.

Tant qu'elle était dans des locaux réputés inviolables avec l'un des meilleurs agents, il pouvait se permettre de se laisser disposer et en profiter pour se mettre à jour sur les différentes missions menées actuellement.

On ne pouvait pas être au four et au moulin et Heero Yuy, si surhomme était-il, ne savait pas créer des journées de 30 jours.

Si Une retenait Réléna longtemps, il en profiterait éventuellement pour faire un somme.

Si les Agents étaient relativement égaux dans la disposition de leurs locaux, certains Preventers gradés bénéficiaient de demi-faveurs.

Lui avait exigé un long canapé de cuir, convertible, le repos étant un luxe dans son métier.

Hn. Les temps étaient durs et il n'était ni bureaucrate, ni général.

Consultant. Un mot qui, à force de dire tout et rien – comme ingénieur, par exemple – avait fini par ne rien dire du tout.

Mais les dossiers sur son bureau n'étaient pas factices.

**T**

- Hn.

**T**

La porte s'ouvre puis se referme.

Cela faisait 10 minutes et 5 secondes que Duo Maxwell faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur.

A présent il les faisait à l'intérieur, sa longue natte battant ses reins à chaque mouvement de hanche.

Duo. Ce qu'il fait à l'intérieur, il le fait à l'extérieur. Et inversement.

Apparemment il avait réussi à créer des journées de 30 jours.

Heero Yuy ne le regarde même pas.

Enfin si, du coin de l'œil, sinon il ne verrait pas la tresse faire le pendule.

Après quatre aller-retour, Maxwell s'arrête devant le plan de travail et croise les bras.

**T**

- Bon Heero, désolé de t'emmerder avec çà mais Réléna voudrait savoir si elle te plaît.

- Et… elle ne me le demande pas directement parce que…

_- Quatre ne veut pas s'en mêler ?_

**T**

**« Flashback, quelques minutes plus tôt »**

**T**

Quelques minutes auparavant, dans le couloir menant au bureau de Heero Yuy.

Duo Maxwell ne pouvait se résoudre à périr sans vaincre.

Oui la maxime à la con sur la gloire de vaincre en mourant n'allait pas s'appliquer ici, puisqu'il se doutait bien que, si Heero était véritablement intéressé par sa patronne, il aurait déjà fait quelque chose.

Parce qu'au fond d'elle Réléna ne voulait pas une réponse mais la réponse qui l'intéressait.

Heero Yuy était un homme d'action qui ne perdait jamais de temps en rien.

Méthodique, métronome, presque trop prévisible, c'était çà être carré.

Duo Maxwell allait devoir mettre des ronds dans des carrés avec cette histoire.

Il avait bien le cul entre deux chaises et il ne pouvait pas esquiver la situation.

Il y avait cependant une personne qui avait toutes les compétences et surtout, de véritables moyens d'agir.

Avoir une grande gueule et des corones c'était une chose. Avoir les moyens de ses intentions en était une autre.

Dans un jeu télévisé faiseur de millionnaires, qui avait traversé les siècles puisque la précarité était une maladie incurable et l'espoir un palliatif gratuit, on avait droit à un coup de fil à un ami.

Ça passait souvent.

Ça cassait parfois.

Ça sonne.

**T**

- Duo Maxwell, faut-il que ce soit toi, j'enchaîne les réunions vraiment importantes, pour le coup. Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

- Epuisé.

- Je te souhaite de finir le plus vite possible que tu puisses lever un peu le pied.

- Merci pour ta lucidité.

- ?

- Tu ne m'as pas souhaité des vacances que je n'aurais pas.

- Je connais tes dossiers et tes conditions de travail. Que puis-je pour toi ? Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas ici uniquement pour me demander de mes nouvelles.

- Ben Réléna…

- C'est une blague…

**T**

Non, malheureusement. Il aurait au moins essayé.

**T**

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

**T**

Mais il l'avait pensé.

**T**

- Tu as dit « Ben Réléna ». « Ben » comme si je filtre tous ses appels, ce n'est pas pour que toi tu passes au-dessus pour me parler de ses conneries. S'il n'est pas bon de contrarier Réléna, il est encore moins bon de me contrarier, moi. Et tu le sais, Duo.

- …

- J'ai un emploi du temps supérieur à un ministre puisque ceux-ci ont le temps d'aller emmerder des agents soi-disant occupés mais qui visiblement ont le temps d'écouter des inepties et de passer un coup de fil.

- …

**T**

Et merde ça allait se retourner contre lui.

**T**

- Non mais on nage en plein délire, là. Je gère des contrats au niveau planétaire et je devrais me rendre toutes affaires cessantes auprès de Heero pour savoir s'il a des velléités de culbute royal ? Utiliser mon don à des fins privées, je n'ai que ça à faire ?

- Tu t'enrichis à titre privé…

- Et mes employés je les paie comment ? Avec les gonades de Heero peut-être ? Avec les ovules en folie de Réléna ? Non mais les hystériques ça va cinq minutes.

- Euh…

- Non. Quatre Raberba Winner ne se laisse pas dicter sa conduite par un utérus.

- …

- Si je m'en mêle vous n'allez pas aimer. Je suis à bloc, j'ai les testostérones qui suintent de mon corps et je pleure du sperme tellement je suis frustré. Je vais appliquer la charia sur l'avenir politique de Réléna. Je vais appliquer la charia sur ton avenir professionnel et sur celui de Heero comme ça vous n'aurez pas le temps de perdre du temps puisque vous chercherez un travail qui ne soit pas géré par l'une des Winner Recruitment Agency.

- …

- Ah ben tu prends le temps de m'emmerder, je prends le temps de t'emmerder. Et comme tu es mon ami, je le fais avec le sérieux qui me caractérise. Et avec la plus grande tendresse.

- …

**T**

Cordialement, Connard Raberba Winner.

**T**

- Alors ?

- Ben Réléna…

- Oui ?

- Te passe le bonjour.

- Passe-lui le bonjour aussi. Et souhaite-lui une fin heureuse à ses problèmes.

- Et toi euh… essaie de voir Trowa autrement qu'en visioconférence…

- Il est en mission je te le rappelle. Je ne le vois pas avant 4 bonnes semaines. A moins que j'envoie une bombe pour régler le problème. Sauf que je règlerais Trowa en même temps… et tuer un marché au sens propre c'est suicidaire. Les robots n'ont pas de besoins…

- …

**T**

**« Fin du flashback »**

**T**

Brr effrayant.

Mais si Yuy adorait le silence, il adorait un peu plus la compréhension.

**T**

- Et… elle ne me le demande pas directement parce que…

_- Quatre ne veut pas s'en mêler ?_

- Maxwell ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi Réléna ne me le demande pas directement ?

- Elle croit que tu ne vois pas ses sentiments.

**T**

Haussement de sourcil entre deux cliquetis.

**T**

- Duo, si je te plais dis-le moi franchement.

- Oui tu me plais.

- Ah.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? C'est la journée du melon aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'as surpris.

- En quoi ? T'es pas un ennemi et tu me poses une question, je te réponds. Tu m'avais jamais posé la question, non ?

- Hn.

- ça va ? Le pacemaker va bien ? Tu t'en bats le steak comme de ta première fracture ouverte, Heero.

- Hn. Ça reste inattendu.

- Que je réponde à une question que tu me poses... Seriously? Je comprends pas quand on me parle c'est çà ? Je veux bien être imprévisible and all that jazz mais y a des limites au mythe.

- Hn. Mais…

- T'as appris l'anglais avec la méthode ASSIMAL ou quoi ? Je sais qu'en planque on faisait semblant de suivre les cours mais quand même. Tu comprenais quoi à « I run, I hide but I never tell a lie » ?

**T**

Haussement de sourcil sans cliquetis vs rictus appuyé.

**T**

- Je cherchais pas à comprendre surtout, sinon je t'aurais éliminé. Un soldat qui dit la vérité à son adversaire...

- Est un gros con et/ou une balance. Toi et moi on sait que je suis pas une balance.

- Hn, tu serais mort. Si c'est pas par moi, c'est par l'un d'entre nous.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ou tous en même temps. « Il y a des limites aux mythes »

- … Bref, je suis un connard fini tant que j'ai pas eu mon quota de café et de sucre…

- et ton quota de sommeil…

- et je t'emmerde, Heero. Mais je suis pas un con et c'est ma main dans ta gueule si tu dis le contraire.

- Je pourrais.

- Je suis pas persuadé que t'ai envie de me faire chier là, maintenant, tout de suite, Yuy.

**T**

Duo Maxwell desserre sa cravate sombre et décoche un sourire fatigué.

Heero Yuy n'avait jamais craint les zombies, lui qui était si souvent revenu d'entre les morts.

Entre le mec qui n'avait jamais réussi à se suicider avec un simple bouton rouge et qui s'autoproclamait Shinigami et lui, il y avait comme une usurpation d'identité.

La natte mousseuse, la mine blafarde, les yeux injectés de sang ne l'impressionnent pas plus que çà, donc.

La lueur folle dans le regard, éventuellement. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de se taper dessus, trop de travail.

Et surtout, pas d'hommes pour les remplacer, ils avaient suscité des vocations quand ils avaient été réhabilités, quand, de terroristes en short et pantalon d'autruche, ils étaient passés à héros… sous-payés.

Les vocations étaient parties à la poubelle quand l'illusion avait disparu, quand les convictions sincères et le patriotisme chevillés au corps payaient difficilement le loyer.

Alors on ne réduit pas les effectifs quand on peut l'éviter et on fait tout pour maintenir une paix durable parce que c'est juste, parce que c'est bien et parce qu'on ne s'est pas sacrifié pour rien même si c'était souvent pour des ingrats.

La paix, ça paye.

Etre cynique n'empêchait pas d'y croire encore.

**T**

- Je suis pas persuadé non plus.

- J'ai jamais été compliqué, moi. Torturé, oui. Mais pas compliqué. Seulement Réléna est vraiment venue me voir pour que je lui serve de messager.

- Quand ?

- Il y a une demi-heure.

**T**

Des cliquetis frénétiques.

Un planning qui apparaît.

Mode bodyguard on.

**T**

- Impossible. Elle devait voir Une.

- Tu me traites de menteur, c'est çà ?

- Non. Mais te voir ne figure pas sur son agenda et il est stupide et dangereux de mentir sur son emploi du temps à son garde du corps.

**T**

Et c'était vrai.

Maxwell secoue la tête, resserrant sa cravate.

Le protocole avait la vie dure.

**T**

- On n'est pas à une connerie près.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle menti ?

- Tu as besoin de synonymes au mot imbécile ? Parce que je peux t'en fournir si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas à « Réléna est venue me voir pour que je lui serve de messager ? »

**T**

La réponse était évidente, oui.

Mais Yuy était relativement sous le choc.

**T**

- Et tu l'as fait parce que...

…

**T**

Haussement de sourcils vs ride du lion.

**T**

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait te virer parce que tu avais une mauvaise vue. Et tu viens juste de t'acheter un appart sans passer directement par Crédit Foncier de Quatre.

- N'exagérons rien. L'immobilier est hors de prix et nous sommes payés par la Nation, pas par un fond de pension quelconque.

- Y a pas assez de vieux de toute façon…

- Les meilleurs instituts financiers appartenant à la Winner et n'étant pas stupide, je *suis* passé par Quatre. J'ai simplement refusé un traitement de faveur.

**T**

Maxwell se masse les tempes.

**T**

- Tu as refusé un traitement de faveur de la part d'un de tes amis les plus loyaux, tu *es* stupide, Heero.

- Hn. Il a essayé de me tuer je te rappelle.

- … Et pas toi, peut-être ? T'as jamais essayé de tuer un ami ?

- Au moins autant que toi. *petit rictus*. Mais revenons-en à toi, justement.

**T**

Yuy sauvegarde son dossier puis se lève de son siège pour contourner son bureau.

Aller à sa rencontre.

Maxwell lève la main. Yuy ralentit. Mais avance toujours.

**T**

- Non, non. Moi on s'en fout, je suis venu pour La Dame Que Tu Gardes. J'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête et toi tu risques le chômage pour « incapacité ». Donc, t'es pas obligé de me répondre pour Réléna, ça me regarde pas. Mais je te conseille d'aller la voir et de lui dire ce que tu ressens ou pas, de façon très claire, comme çà tu sauves tes fesses. Voilà j'ai fait ma part, démerdez-vous. Salut.

- Si je lui dis qu'elle me plaît autant qu'une auto-trachéotomie elle serait capable de penser que je suis masochiste ou sadique.

- Heero, on le pense tous.

- …

**T**

Maxwell lève les yeux au plafond.

…

Avec toutes les avancées scientifiques personne n'avait créé une pièce autonettoyante.

Hélas.

Il lisse sa chemise décidément dissidente.

**T**

- Donc pas de métaphore, tu lui dis ce que tu penses.

- Et si elle décrète que ce que je pense peut me faire virer ?

- ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui ai vaguement montré, mais jamais ouvertement confirmé qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas ?

**T**

Maxwell secoue la tête.

Yuy est à bout portant.

**T**

- Je vais pas vraiment te plaindre, vieux, fallait pas commencer.

- C'est elle qui me court après depuis le début.

- Heero. Tu lui as vaguement mis ta langue dans sa bouche i ans et elle croit vaguement qu'elle a une chance depuis.

**T**

Yuy souffle. Et souffre.

**T**

- Et elle est tombée enceinte aussi avec le baiser ? Heena et Réléno, nos jumeaux, sont élevés en cachette par Pagan ? Depuis quand embrasser signifie plus que « poser les lèvres » ou « prendre dans ses bras » ?

- Tu fais ça à la barbare, toi ? Je te prends, je te retourne ? Il faut bien commencer quelque part, vieux et un baiser c'est – oh putain, je pensais pas dire çà de Réléna mais… - oui, c'est pas illogique.

**T**

Air sceptYuyque on.

**T**

- Tu sors avec toutes les personnes que tu embrasses, toi. Parce que j'en connais qui sont toujours au resto à attendre leur plat de résistance.

- … Pas forcément mais le plus souvent, oui, Heero. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Réléna de se poser des questions.

- Après 6 ans il y a prescription.

- You have a point too.

- Too?

- Forget it.

- Hn. Et je vais oublier aussi que sous prétexte que je lui ai mis une langue et que j'ai classé l'affaire sans suite, elle veut me virer ? C'est beau le féminisme.

- …

**T**

Duo Maxwell aurait bien besoin d'une clope, là.

Il fumerait dans son bureau, fuck l'interdiction.

C'était ses poumons d'abord.

Son bureau, les autres ne venaient que pour l'emmerder, pas pour l'aider.

Objectivement il pouvait s'en griller une.

Ou deux.

Ou dix.

Aussi vrai que l'expression « tu casses, tu paies » était on ne peut plus juste, on devait militer pour un « tu entres dans mon bureau, tu m'aides ». Et aussi « tu sers à rien, tu vires, mais surtout tu la fermes »

Voilà.

…

Si Yuy avait le même principe, il ferait mieux d'écourter sa visite sinon à ce rythme c'est lui qu'on archiverait, pas son travail.

**T**

- Si je lui dis qu'elle n'a aucune chance, elle peut me virer. Et si je prétends qu'elle a toutes ses chances soi-disant pour avoir la paix, elle va me saouler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Tu t'es foutu tout seul dans la merde. Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ?

**T**

Doigt accusateur directement sur la poitrine vs moue… boudique.

Boudeuse et pragmatique.

Sexy.

Flippante.

Bout touchant.

Des yeux bleu foudre. Bleu comme un soir d'orage, foudre parce qu'ils vous clouent.

**T**

- Un joli corps, de longs cheveux, des beaux yeux bleus. Une belle bouche et un courage incroyable. Un être vivant aussi beau que pénible, téméraire, censé, ose m'approcher, me harcèle au point de réveiller une libido inexistante. Et en plus elle ne demandait que ça, pourquoi se priver ?

- … Tu as la réponse à ta question, imbécile.

**T**

Point taken.

Doigt rangé.

Moue boudique devenue calculatrice.

Bras croisés.

**T**

- J'ai pensé m'éviter le pire en ne couchant pas avec elle. En général c'est quand on couche et qu'on s'en va que les femmes se vexent.

- C'est dur la vie. Je t'aurais bien conseillé de finir ce que tu as commencé mais objectivement elle se ferait encore plus de film. Ou tu sors avec elle même si tu ne veux pas, comme çà tu conserves ton job.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le mensonge, Duo ?

**T**

Moue ironique maxwellienne on.

**T**

- Oui, pour moi. Mais pour les autres, je m'en fous. Et tant que c'est smoothy enough pour pas que ça blesse Réléna, que j'apprécie malgré ses gros problèmes hormonaux-psychologiques et tant qu'on me pose pas de question et surtout qu'on me fout la paix que je puisse finir de bosser, ben ça me va.

- Je croyais que je te plaisais ?

**T**

Bien joué, Yuy.

Maxwell hausse les épaules.

**T**

- Oui, tu me plais, remets-toi. Mais on ne sort pas ensemble alors je vois pas le problème.

- Et c'est Réléna qui a des problèmes psychologiques.

- Moïse a dit « tu ne convoiteras point la femme ou le mari de… »

- Hn Mr Catholic. Et tu me… « convoiterais » si je n'étais pas pris ?

**T**

Clignement d'yeux.

**T**

- Parce que tu l'es ?

**T**

Grand sourire.

**T**

- C'est toi qui prétends que oui. Tu considères que je suis à Réléna parce qu'elle me veut et qu'elle a les moyens de gâcher ta vie.

- Tu as donc ta réponse, Heero. Chacun sa merde. Je veux pas être dans vos problèmes, je préfère garder mon job. Donc non.

- Et s'il n'y avait pas de problème ? Tu me « convoiterais » ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça m'intéresse.

**T**

Maxwell cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

Réfléchit quelques secondes.

**T**

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je me suis jamais posé la question.

- Il va falloir que tu te la poses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te « convoite » là. Sans « si ». Sans cesse.

- Oh. Ben je sais pas si tu vaux les emmerdements qui me tomberont forcément dessus s'il se passe un truc donc non.

- Dans ce cas on essaie et comme çà tu sais.

**T**

Pragmatuysme on.

**T**

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais savoir.

- Et tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne voulais *pas* savoir, Duo.

- Ben je le dis. Tu vois, c'est limpide. Donc va voir Réléna comme ça elle me fout la paix, à toi, elle te fout éventuellement la paix ou te gâche la vie mais bon au moins je peux finir de bosser. D'ailleurs j'y retourne.

**T**

Fin de non recevoir, signe de tête.

Duo donne son dos, fait quelques pas.

La main est sur la poignée.

**T**

- Si elle me saoule je lui mets une balle dans la tête, ça va être vite réglé.

**T**

Volte-face.

**T**

- Heero ! Tu ne peux pas faire çà, on a trop lutté pour la garder en vie et elle est utile.

**T**

Yuy… fait les cent pas, Maxwell sur ses talons.

**T**

- Je maquille le meurtre en attentat. Ça augmenterait nos primes…

- Et ça nous ferait virer pour incompétence.

**T**

Maxwell fait les cent pas, Yuy sur ses talons.

**T**

- On est en sous-effectif. Donc ils nous gardent, ils nous augmentent…

- Ou pas, Heero.

**T**

Yuy fait les cent pas, Maxwell sur ses tal…

Ouille. Il s'est tourné trop vite et Maxwell n'a pas anticipé.

Conflit d'intérêt.

**T**

- Je finis de payer mon appartement…

- Ils peuvent économiser pour augmenter le budget veille technologique armée et se fournir en surplus d'armes auprès de la Winner Green Weapon Factory… ça va juste engraisser Quatre, quoi.

**T**

Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Yuy se gratte le menton.

Tout début de barbe, impeccable cependant, image oblige.

**T**

- Hn. De toute façon la mort d'un dirigeant entraîne une crise de confiance des marchés et si une partie de ma rémunération est réquisitionnée pour la Défense Nationale, je vais devoir vendre à perte puisque je serais incapable de payer mes créances. A moins de dynamiter le créancier.

- Voilà. Et puis merde t'as pas besoin d'entraîner le monde entier dans tes erreurs de jeunesse.

**T**

Yuy lève les yeux au plafond. C'était vraiment sale.

**T**

- Non mais attends on plane à l'oeil, là. Je ne vais pas rompre avec une personne avec laquelle je ne suis jamais sorti. On menace mon job, on t'emmerde et tu m'emmerdes aussi parce qu'avec cette histoire de fous je suis persona non grata dans ton lit.

- Le cœur, tu t'en fous ?

**T**

Joker face Maxwellienne vs Poker Face Yuyesque.

**T**

- Faut travailler au corps pour atteindre le cœur. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire faut toucher pour le sentir battre. Et j'aimerais vraiment… te toucher. Je suis humain, Duo.

- Oui ben bon Réléna est le meilleur stéthoscope. D'ailleurs tu peux te le carrer au cul comme notre amitié, dont tu te fous apparemment.

**T**

Haussement de sourcil vs sourire en coin.

**T**

- Non parce que dans « friends with benefits », y a…

- benefits ?

- « friends ». Tu es et resteras mon ami. Mais je voudrais plus.

- Je te parle pas de çà, je sais très bien que si on couche ensemble ça nous empêchera pas d'être potes. J'ai des longs cheveux mais je suis pas une meuf, moi, j'ai pas de question existentielle après un french kiss, à moins que ton toucher soit toxique.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

- Non c'est juste le fait que tu veuilles me foutre ouvertement dans la merde alors que t'as pas réglé tes problèmes. Et çà, ça risque de foutre notre amitié en l'air.

**T**

Vu comme ça…

**T**

- Et coucher avec moi en maintenant Réléna dans son délire, c'est pas un bon compromis ? Pas que je sois lâche, mais le boulot paye euh… tout court.

- Pas que je sois pas solidaire mais fuck you, 'Ro.

- Hnn si seulement…

**T**

Tut tut.

**T**

- Mind off the gutter. Friends with no benefits.

- J'irais voir Réléna si on sort ensemble. Comme ça si je perds mon travail, au moins j'ai une sacrée compensation en plus des indemnités.

- Et si je perds mon boulot moi j'ai quoi ?

- La même chose.

- Non, on n'aura pas les mêmes indemnités vu qu'on n'a pas le même salaire espèce de cumulard. Je suis *que* Preventer et toi tu es garde du corps *et* consultant coordinateur.

**T**

Le pragmatisme selon Maxwell.

**T**

- Y a vraiment que l'argent qui compte pour toi, Duo ?

- Dit-il alors qu'il a peur de perdre son job au point de penser jouer double-jeu avec sa patronne.

- J'ai insinué que tu valais la peine qu'on prenne des risques…

- mesurés.

- C'est bien, Duo, tu es lucide.

**T**

Un petit rire Shinigami.

**T**

- Ou plutôt, je comprends ce qu'on me dit. Je suis docteur ès-connard.

**T**

Maxmatisme vs Pragmatuysme.

**T**

- Tu comprends mon langage, on est amis et ça colle, on se plaît mutuellement. En plus on travaille bien ensemble. On ne s'est jamais embrassé et il est pourtant plus logique que je sois avec toi qu'avec elle.

- Il serait plutôt plus logique que tu sois avec Trowa puisque vous fonctionnez de la même manière.

- Tu sais sur un mur, deux prises qui se ressemblent n'ont aucune utilité l'une pour l'autre.

- … Point taken. Again.

- Quand on branche l'une ou l'autre par contre… et quand le courant le passe…

- Ou la foudre.

**T**

Un regard…

**T**

- ...

- Oui, la foudre, tiens, ça fracasse les installations électriques. Bref c'est la merde et je suis pas votre paratonnerre sexo-affectif à Réléna et toi.

- Hn. Il n'empêche que, sans baisers et avec nos désaccords, toi et moi avons quand même plus de… légitimité que Réléna et moi.

- Si ta langue n'avait pas fait des loopings dans sa cavité humide, vous en seriez sûrement pas là, Heero.

**T**

Deathglare.

Ça faisait longtemps.

Ça ne lui manquait pas particulièrement.

**T**

- Elle a jamais eu besoin de çà pour me courir après. Et puis en passant, un baiser agréable ne fait ni un couple, ni le bonheur, Duo. Un échange de fluide labial donne le droit d'espérer, pourquoi pas. Ne pas donner suite donne le devoir d'oublier.

- Une explication sur les rapports humains, ce genre de fadaises, c'est utile pour les femmes hautement hormonées ou non, surtout avec un asocial livré avec un mode d'emploi incompréhensible.

- Mais tu me comprends, toi.

- Je suis un homme.

- C'est pour ça que j'aime les hommes. Moins chiants.

- Donc tu es gay.

- Bi à moins que tu ne sois hermaphrodite.

- …

- Ben à question idiote, réponse idiote.

**T**

Boxe oculaire.

Un violet uppercut, un doux « mon poing dans ta gueule. »

**T**

- Mon Aphrodite dans ton Hermès.

- Hmm ? Alors tu l'appelles Aphrodite ?

**T**

L'Agent Yuy caresse des yeux ses cheveux, son corps.

**T**

- Ouais, c'est comme ça que j'appelle ma Ranger du 45 ½.

- Et c'est mon cul que tu appelles Hermès ? J'ai saisi le message, Duo.

**T**

Euh…

Du virtuel au réel.

**T**

- Heero ? Mes hanches ne s'appellent pas « message »

- Hn, j'ai saisi le problème.

**T**

De l'abstrait au concret.

**T**

- Heero, ma taille ne s'appelle pas « problème »

- Te prendre dans mes bras n'est pas un problème, j'ai bien compris.

**T**

Très concret.

Des mains calleuses se posent sur du caviar.

Du kevlar.

Kevlar.

Bref.

**T**

- Hey, je suis le messager, pas le message. C'est comme si tu tapais le facteur à cause du courrier.

- Comme si je me tapais le facteur ?

**T**

De mains calleuses qui resserrent leur prise sur des poignets couverts.

La position les rapproche plus qu'elle ne les sépare.

Leurs corps se frôlent.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je m'appelle pas Réléna, moi.

- J'essaie de te mettre enceinte.

- …

- J'essaie de te faire rire. C'est réussi.

**T**

Les mains se desserrent.

L'étau se resserre.

Leurs corps se pressent.

Kevlar contre polyester.

**T**

- T'essaies de m'amadouer.

**T**

Leurs cœurs se cherchent.

Une bouche contre une oreille.

**T**

- J'essaie de t'embrasser, comme çà dans la tête de Réléna je serais bigame.

- T'essaies de me manipuler.

- Jeux de mains… ça fait du bien.

- Pourquoi moi ?

**T**

Un lobe attrapé à chaque mot prononcé.

**T**

- « Un joli corps, de longs cheveux, des beaux yeux bleus. Une belle bouche et un courage incroyable. Un être vivant aussi beau que pénible, téméraire, censé, ose m'approcher, me harcèle au point de réveiller ma libido. »

- … Tu veux dire que je ressemble à Réléna ?

**T**

Impact dans 3, 2, 1…

**T**

- Eh bien par certains aspects... OUUUUUUUUUUUUCH.

**T**

0

**T**

De surprise, un faux-mouvement.

Une chemise à un fil de perdre un bouton.

Un petit crépitement.

**T**

- Ca t'apprendra.

- T'as des pinces de crabe à la place des doigts.

- Ben quoi ? C'est bon, les crabes. Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi vu que t'en manges souvent à tes super dîners.

- T'as failli m'arracher le téton à travers le kevlar.

- J'ai « failli » estime-toi heureux, Heero.

- C'est quoi qui grésille, là ?

**T**

Corps repoussé, regard violet ironique, électrique.

Un bouton-pression que Maxwell détache en guise de préambule.

Un ton catégorique.

**T**

- C'est ta lâcheté qui te revient en pleine poire.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI ?  
**

* * *

Chiche la première fois !

Mais j'aime les fins ouvertes alors à voir :D Vous avez eu un peu de sensualité donc je ne vous frustre pas !

Gnéhéhé.

Fact checking: Réléna décrypte des faits avec Duo. Des choses qu'elle a réellement vécu.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Je ne vous oublie pas, ça me manquait d'écrire un peu, vu que je n'écris plus aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

Contente que ça me manque parce que quand ça me manque pas… je peux rester 8 ans sans écrire :D

A bientôt,

Mithy *happy*


End file.
